Monstruo
by Dannielle-Cullen
Summary: Monstruo capitulo de Eclipse narrado perspectiva Edward, cabe resaltar que en este episodio Bella besa a Jacob... te gustaria ver que sintio el


**Monstruo**

**POV Edward**

Esta sin duda había sido la peor noche de toda mi existencia contemplarla allí en los brazos de el perro dolía como acido quemándome el corazón, el idiota soñó con ella como era de esperarse, un sueño que casi me hace despertarlo para poder matarlo, nunca sentí una tortura más intensa como la que estaba viviendo ni siquiera cuando cambie mi alma para convertirme en el eterno condenado sufrí tanto , el abrazaba su cuerpo la apretaba un poco mas acariciaba su cuerpo y yo me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada , la necesidad de que ella estuviera a salvo era lo que me mantenía aquí atado fingiendo que no pasaba nada , tratando de ignorar todo , ocultando mi tortura , cantando para ahogar los pensamientos de el perro, engañándome a mí mismo tratando de convencerme de que esto era una pesadilla una maldita pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

La luz de un nuevo día encandilo la tienda, yo contaba los segundos esperando que ella despertara, tic tac tic tac , porque las horas de felicidad parecen evaporarse en el aire, y los momentos tortuosos se extienden como si parecieran siglos, trate de pensar en sus caricias en sus "te amo" en su amor, en su rostro mirándome con devoción, en todos nuestros momentos juntos, el tiempo pareció pasar más rápido al imaginarme con ella , Bella se revolvía en los brazos de Jacob y supe que estaba despertando, por fin, Paz otra vez

-¿Se está caliente ahí fuera?-Murmuro

-Sí. Dudo que hoy necesitemos de la estufa- Bella trato nuevamente de liberarse de la prisión en la que se hallaba presa pero no consiguió nada.

-¿Y si me ayudas?- Que pregunta la ayudaría, me ayudaría, porque al verla libre mi cuerpo quedaría libre de los celos que quemaban mi ser, de este tortuoso sentimiento quedaría libre, la podría besar, podría tomarla reclamar lo que me pertenecía.

-¿Quieres que le aparte los brazos?-De un halon podría apartarle esa prisión, me encantaría hacerlo, ya me imaginaba poniendo mis manos en su sucia piel, mis manos se curvaban como garras mientras arrancaba sus extremidades de una sola vez

-No, gracias. Solo libérame. Me va a dar un golpe de calor.

Abrí la cremallera de forma veloz y rápida, el perro se sintió desorientado, estaba muy confundido, hace pocos segundos besaba a Bella apasionadamente y ahora ella había desaparecido y se encontraba molesto de haberla perdido, ¡Maldito perro! Como osaba soñar con ella, aunque él la imaginara suya, no lo era, simplemente no lo era, sus ilusiones era mal fundadas, porque era a mí a quien ella amaba, era yo de quien eran sus caricias, sus besos, su amor, El idiota cayó encima de ella, la aplastaba con su gran peso, ella solo jadeo, la estaba lastimando, maldita sea la hería , no dejaba que ella respirara correctamente, Lo único que hice fue situarme allí y aparta al perro alejarlo de ella, no medí mi fuerza y el Salí disparado hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, un gruñido salió de su pecho, yo me agazape preparándome para luchar, un gruñido animal salió disparado entre mis dientes desnudos y mi mente se nublo con toda la ira y odio contenido.

-¡Quietos! ¡Paren ya!-Exigió Bella, Puso una de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho, y otra en la del perro, enrosque mi brazo en su cintura la apartaría de él no quería que se viera involucrada en el posible enfrentamiento-¡Deténganse ahora mismo!- Nos miramos con odio mutuamente, pero relajamos un poco los ánimos, aunque doliera admitirlo no era el momento para una pelea, no ahora cuando todos en poco tiempo se enfrentaría contra los neófitos , lo necesitábamos y eso me enfureció aun mas, oculte mis sentimientos bajo mi mascara de dureza o al menos eso trate de hacer.

-¿Jacob?-Pregunto Bella-¿Te has hecho daño?

-¡Claro que no!-Mascullo el perro, el no quería parecer débil ante ella, pero si estaba herido su pecho dolía, el trataba de ocultarlo, pero yo lo sabía.

-Eso no ha estado bien. Deberías disculparte-Me dijo ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pedía que me disculpara?, El era el que había causado todo, el la había herido el maldito fue el culpable de todo.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¡Te estaba aplastando!- casi la asfixia y ella como si nada defendiendo a el perro , me miro enojada y supe entonces que debía dejarme doblegar para complacerla haría lo que fuese por ella por mi amor

-¡Porque lo tiraste al suelo! Ni lo hizo apropósito ni me ha hecho daño

-Mis excusas perro.- Aunque estaba disfrutando de ver cómo me rebajaba, por hacer lo que ella me pidiese, aun estaba alterado por nuestro altercado, no se lanzaba hacia a mi por su supuesto amor por ella

-No ha pasado nada-salvo que quiero asesinar a tu maldito chupasangre, pensó maldito el sentimiento es mutuo

-Ven- le dije a mi Bella, mis brazos y mi cuerpo llamaban a gritos su calor, mi cuerpo necesitaba de ella para estar completo de nuevo, levante el anorak del perro y la envolví con él, esto le daría el calor suficiente como para que no necesitara la estufa otra vez.

-Es de Jacob

-El tiene un abrigo de pieles- Dije

-Si no les importa, yo prefiero el saco de dormir-Se envolvió de nuevo, era una simple excusa el no deseaba dormir él deseaba simplemente interrumpir y estar atento a todo

-No me apetece levantarme aun. No pasara a la historia por ser la mejor noche en que mejor he dormido, desde luego

-Fue idea tuya

-No he dicho que haya sido mala noche, sino que he dormido poco. Pensé que Bella no iba a callarse nunca

-Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto- Yo en cambio desee morir ante cada palabra de mi Bella dirigida a él cada vez que mencionaba su nombre clavaba cuchillos en mi corazón

-Entonces, ¿tú no has pasado una buena noche?-Idiota su sarcasmo me enfureció, el disfrutaba tanto ante mi dolor, yo también tenía algunas cosas que restregarle y tal vez sería bueno mencionarlas.

-No ha sido la peor noche de mi vida- mentí con toda naturalidad

-Pero ¿Entra al menos entre las diez peores?

-Posiblemente- Un poco de sinceridad no le caería nada mal

-Ahora bien –dije esta sería mi revancha, No figuraría entre las diez mejores si hubiera podido ocupar tu lugar. Sueña con eso- Mi propósito surtió el efecto esperado, ahora el me imaginaba con Bella en su cama besándola, pegándola cada vez más a mi cuerpo, ella a su vez acariciándome diciéndome que me amaba y que era su vida- Supongo que esto es lo que hacen en las noches, lo he escuchado o algo parecido, maldito vampiro no sabes la suerte que tienes pero no por mucho luchare hasta apartarla de tu lado lo juro ella algún día me amara a mí.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay demasiada gente aquí dentro.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- Bella trato de golpearme las costillas, frenando mis palabras, hice como si no lo hubiese sentido y mire a Jacob de manera que entendiera quería que se fuera ahora mismo

-En tal caso, supongo que me echare luego una cabezada-Jacob puso mala cara-De todos modos, debo hablar con Sam-No tardaría mucho hablaría unas cortas palabras con su líder y después rondaría los alrededores escuchando atento, bueno eso sería un punto a mi favor movería bien mis fichas y él se arrepentiría de meterse con migo

-Jacob, espera – dijo mi Bella, levanto su mano para retenerlo aquí, eso me enfureció solté un gruñido bajo imperceptible para humanos

-Jacob, por favor, ¿No podrías quedarte?-Maldita sea ahora le pedía lo mismo que a mí, eso me dolía ¿significaba acaso que sin él tampoco no podría vivir?

-No-dijo- No te preocupes por mi Bella. Estaré bien, como siempre- tratando de aparentar ser fuerte ser lo que no era idiota-Además, ¿Crees que voy a dejar que Seth ocupe mi lugar, se quede con la diversión y me robe la gloria? ¡Seguro!

-Ten cuidado

-Dame un respiro, Bella- Pff si claro el solo quería estar aquí con ella, observarla decirle que era su vida, maldito

-¿Cuánto nos queda?-Pregunto, tome la decisión de ir a buscar a Alice así ella sabría y me lo diría sin tener que ir necesariamente

-Edward déjame miro las decisiones tomadas- dijo Alice-Aproximadamente una hora hermano, ya le he dicho a Sam

-Alice le ha dicho a Sam que tardaran alrededor de una hora-

-Quiero que estemos juntos, pase lo que pase

-Pase lo que pase –afirme, Pronto empezaría la diversión y me la perdería, pero por ella todo valía la pena

-Lo sé –me dijo- a mí también me atemorizan- Yo no me atemorizaba yo estaba decaído por perderme la diversión solo eso

-Ellos saben cómo arreglárselas-me limite a decirle la verdad- me fastidia perderme la diversión, eso es todo

-No te preocupes – bese su cabello tratando de aplacar sus miedos.

-Bien, bien- tal vez sería buena idea distraerla

-¿Quieres que te distraiga?-Pregunte entusiasmado, muchas cosas haría para que se olvidara de todo.

-Quizá no sea la mejor ocasión-dijo al sentir mi mano acariciándola, era verdad sin importar mis deseos el tiempo era frio y le molestaría- hay otras formas de distraerme

-¿Qué te gustaría?

-Podrías contarme cuales han sido tus diez mejores noches –me dijo-Me pica la curiosidad- solo pude reír mis noches eran mejores gracias a ella, sus besos sus caricias toda ella había dado vida a mi amargura a mi soledad a mi nada.

-Intenta adivinarlas-sugerí.

-Has vivido demasiadas noches de las que no sé nada, todo un siglo- Mis mejores noches las viví con ella, porque antes mi vida no era nada, antes todo era oscuridad ahora era luz.

-Acortare la cuestión. Las mejores han ocurrido desde que nos conocemos

-¿De verdad?- como preguntaba eso, cuantas veces le he dicho que ilumino mi eterna noche con su presencia, mi vida era una noche eterna hasta que mi sol apareció en medio de ella.

-Sí, sin duda, y por un amplio margen- Elimino mis tristezas encandilo mi corazón congelado

-Solo puedo pensar en las mías- dijo

-Lo más probable es que coincidan

-Bueno, hay que contar la que te quedaste con migo- Aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, la felicidad que sentí no se comparo ante nada vivido en ese entonces, Cuando me pidió que me quedara con ella no lo creía pero la felicidad que inundo mi pecho no se comparo con nada.

-Sí, esa es una de las mías también, aunque claro, tu estuviste inconsciente en mi parte favorita- Te amo dijo en susurro Te amo Edward llore internamente ante los sentimientos que envolvieron mi cuerpo en esa ocasión.

-Tienes razón, aquella noche también estuve hablando

-Si-

-¿De qué hable anoche?-Pregunto, Solamente de que me amaba, ah y de el idiota perro de su Perro grr el veneno brotaba en mi boca ante los celos, deseaba matar a el maldito perro, agudice mi sentido y lo ubique caminaba en su forma de lobo, venía a reunirse con nosotros de nuevo si movía bien mis cartas el sabría que ella seria mía en poco tiempo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-No, No tanto – mentí

-Por favor, dímelo.

-Principalmente me llamaste, lo mismo que de costumbre-Evite la parte dolorosa de el asunto pero tendría que comentarla a fin de cuentas

-Eso no tiene nada de malo

-Pero al final, sin embargo, empezaste a murmurar algo sin sentido sobre "Jacob, mi Jacob"- remede su voz recordando como lo llamaba, me dio una punzada de dolor al recordar aquello, mis ojos querían llorar el solo imaginar que ella lo amara dolía como nada nuca dolió- Tu Jacob disfruto lo suyo con esa parte.

-Lo siento- murmuro- Esa es la manera en que lo distingo

-¿Distingues?- Pregunte confuso

-De ese modo, diferencio entre el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, entre el Jacob que me gusta y ese que me pone de un humor de perros- Ah sentí infinito alivio al oír sus palabras así que su Jacob era el bueno.

-Eso tiene sentido. Háblame de otra de tus noches favoritas

-La que volamos de regreso de Italia- definitivamente esa contaba entre mis favoritas, después de haber pasado meses sumido en la más agónica tortura la volví a ver, con vida , salvándome demostrándome que me perdonaba y que aun me amaba

-¿No es una de las tuyas?

-Sí, lo cierto es que si, pero me sorprende que figure en tu lista. ¿No tenías la absurda impresión de que yo actuaba impulsado por la culpabilidad y de que iba a salir disparado en cuanto se abrieran las puertas del avión?- la idea más absurda que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza, no había forma en que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarla, pero claro aquello me había ganado por ser un idiota y dejarla.

-Sí, pero sin embargo te quedaste- bese sus cabellos deseado que fuesen sus labios.

-Me amas más de lo que merezco.

-La siguiente fue la noche posterior a Italia

-Sí, esa está en la lista. Estuviste muy divertida- Aunque claro también estuvo la incertidumbre de saber si aun me amaba, recuerdo aun el dolor que me causaba saber que posiblemente todo estaba perdido.

-¿Divertida?

-No tenía idea de que tus sueños fueran tan vividos. Me costó lo indecible convencerte de que estabas despierta.

-Todavía no estoy segura- musito- Siempre me has parecido más un sueño que una realidad. Dime una de las tuyas ¿He adivinado tu mejor noche?- Me concentre en encontrar su voz y allí en medio de el bosque lo halle atento a nuestra conversación, muy bien perro si quieres saber sabrás algo que no te alegrara mucho saber

-No. La mía fue hace dos días, cuando por fin accediste a casarte con migo-

-¿Qué Bella accedió a qué? Se preguntaba el perro-Eso no puede ser cierto, el maldito chupasangre debió inventarlo, vamos Bella habla di que lo que él ha mencionado es una vil mentira, dilo por favor.

-¿Esa no está en tu lista?-Pregunte inocentemente

-Sí, si esta, pero con reservas. No entiendo porque es tan importante para ti. Ya me tienes para siempre.-Maldita sea Bella porque me haces esto, juro que no lo harás, o al menos hare que sepas que me amas, cuando lo sepas se que renunciaras a esa estupidez lo se

-Dentro de cien años, cuando dispongas de una perspectiva suficiente para apreciar realmente la respuesta, te lo explicare.

-Te recordare que me lo recuerdes… en cien años

-¿Estás bien calentita?

-Estoy bien, ¿Porque?

El dolor de el perro al escuchar nuestra conversación, salió disparado entre su hocico en un aullido ensordecedor, corrió lejos tratando de ahogar su pena y dolor a cada paso dado

-Cuando no sienta este dolor cuando disminuya un poco, te matare maldito chupasangre

-Parece que tu estufa se le ha acabado el butano-Dije-Se acabo la tregua-

-Jacob estaba escuchando-Su voz era fría triste

-Si

-Tú lo sabías- No podía mentirle así que decidí responder la verdad

-Si

-Nunca prometí que sería una pelea limpia-Intente disculparme – y merece saber que hay

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-No quería que se enojara era lo menos que deseaba, pediría su perdón me arrastraría a sus pies si fuese necesario.

No, contigo no. Me horrorizo de mi misma- Que, pero si ella no hizo nada, el idiota era el que se ilusionaba con imposibles, yo solo luchaba por lo que era mío.

-No te atormentes

-Sí. Debo ahorrar energías para atormentar a Jacob un poco mas-Se supone que el que debía sentirse mal era el perro, no mi Bella no ella, quien no tenía la culpa de mis estúpidos celos, de las malditas llamas que consumían mi alma cada vez que sentía un solo pensamiento que llevase su nombre

-Él sabía lo que traía entre manos-Dije

-¿Y tú crees que eso importa?-Su voz reflejaba un dolor inmensurable, nunca antes escuche su voz así, yo ser maldito, celoso, manipulador y ruin, buscando mi beneficio la herí, ella sufría todo por mi culpa-¿Tú crees que a mí me preocupa si es o no juego limpio o si se le ha advertido de forma adecuada? Le he hecho daño, y cada vez vuelo al tema se lo sigo haciendo- Su voz sonaba histérica, en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, tenía que evitar eso a toda costa- soy una persona odiosa.

La estreche con fuerza, quería que no sufriera, quería eliminar todo rastro de dolor y amargura de su ser, quería demasiado volver el tiempo y no cometer tal estupidez, arrodillarme ante ella y rogarle que me perdonara por ser tan egoísta, pedirle que no sufriera y menos por él, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-No, no lo eres.

-¡Si lo soy! ¿Qué tornillo anda suelto en mi cabeza? -Se soltó de mi cuerpo y con la voz rota y desesperada dijo- Tengo que ir a buscarlo-Sentí como los celos, el dolor, la agonía se mezclaban en mi y convertían sus palabras en la más dolorosa tortura, ella lo quería mas de lo que decía quererlo, ¿Que significaba su actitud si no?, ella deseaba unirse a él y me dejaría , sentí miedo , pude ver un posible futuro , Bella lo elegía a él y yo moría ante su rechazo , yo moría ante su falta de amor por mí.

-Bella, él ya está a kilómetros de aquí y hace frio-Inútilmente trate de persuadirla, pero la conocía ella no se rendía así de fácil

-No me importa. No me puedo quedar aquí sentada- Tengo que... debo ir...- Sin más ni más, salió de la tienda dispuesta a morir de hipotermia por él, tenia ira, quería acabar con el perro , pero eso sería mi sentencia , si yo lo tocaba ella me odiaría , y no abría tortura más dolorosa que su odio.

-No puedes seguirlo. Al menos, no hoy. Casi es la hora. Y el que te pierdas no ayudara a nadie, en cualquier caso- además ella estaba desesperada me asustaba lo que podría hacer.

-Lo siento, Bella-susurre, quería herir al perro, mostrarle que ella era mía y que nunca la tendría, pero todo resulto de manera errónea-Lamento haberme comportado de ese modo- mis pobres excusas no servirían pero eran reales, salían con toda la sinceridad.

-Tú no has hecho nada. Es culpa mía. He sido yo. Todo lo he hecho mal. Debería haber... cuando el... yo no tendría que... yo- empezó a sollozar y aquello solo consiguió aumentar mi culpa rabia celos, todo en mi era un caos quería que dejara de sufrir pero me daba miedo el costo que tal vez pagaría.

-Bella, Bella- sus sollozos empeoraron y estaba ya desesperado, haría lo que fuese, arrastraría mi orgullo por el suelo, rogaría suplicaría, pero haría lo que fuera por que ella estuviese bien

-Yo debería haberle contado... tendría que... haberle dicho...- el no debería haberlo... sabido de esa forma

-¿Quieres que intente traerlo de vuelta para que puedas hablar con él? Todavía queda un poco de tiempo- mi voz denotaba la agonía que mi ser guardaba

-Quédate cerca de la tienda volveré pronto

En un parpadeo humano deje atrás a mi ella, me interne en el bosque siguiendo el sucio rastro del perro, su olor era asqueroso y fácil de seguir, se hallaba en su forma humana y me encamine a mi perdición me mostraría vulnerable ante él, estaba seguro que el aprovecharía su ventaja como pudiera y que de aquello surgiría algo que me haría perder la cabeza.

-Qué diablos quieres, maldito chupasangre- Estarás muy feliz de que ahora se de tus planes- ¿Estas disfrutando mucho con mi dolor maldito?

-Lo disfrutaría si esto no le afectara a Bella, Ella quiere verte y sé que tu también quieres, así que lárgate de una vez dile lo que quieres decirle y sácala de esa terrible depresión por favor

-Wao - Un maldito- Asesino Pidiendo favores, lastima no hago favores a mis enemigos

-Hazlo por ella, Así que la amas pero prefieres verla sufrir, que doblegar tu orgullo

-Cállate maldito tu no entiendes

-Sí, solo sé que tu orgullo está muriendo, quieres hablar con ella alejarla de mí, pero solo para que para demostrar que eres mejor, Hazte un favor deja de ser egoísta y piensa en ella

-Así que yo soy el egoísta, ¿quién causo este lio para empezar?

- Lárgate y ve por ella, porque después no tendrás oportunidad y las abras perdido para siempre, aprovecha este momento porque juro que es la última vez que te permito acercarte a ella.

El perro reflexiono un segundo, y al ver que era posiblemente su última oportunidad se lanzo a correr en dirección a la tienda, su mente estaba hecha un caos , buscaba desesperado una forma de persuadir a Bella , buscaba una vía de escape en la cual sacarla, desgraciadamente para el no pudo encontrarla, solo algo tenía claro él la besaría para grabar en su mente el más puro recuerdo de la mujer que amaba, el haría lo posible porque ella se lo pidiera , si no lo conseguía de igual modo lo haría , pero lucharía por que ella lo besara y así descubriera que lo amaba como el aseguraba.

Yo agonizaba al pensar en todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, estaba impotente nada podría hacer ya, ¿Qué ocurriría si ella lo amaba a él? Corrí a toda prisa tras Jacob tratando de borrar mis palabras , deseando no haber intervenido, queriendo ser de nuevo el insensato egoísta , llegamos con facilidad y rapidez al campamento, allí se encontraba ella , con su corazón latiendo desbocado como nunca antes había latido, ¿Como era eso posible?, seria por la futura batalla o por él, mis tormentos parecían aumentar con el paso de cada segundo, esta experiencia dejaría marcas indelebles en los corazones de los involucrados, sería mi sentencia de vida o muerte , pero lo bueno de esto es que acabaría mi tortura o aumentaría de grado al saber la verdad.

Le lleve su perro a mi amada y después me excuse , era mejor dejarlos solos, aunque no del todo me quedaría cerca escucharía cada palabra dicha , aunque mi muerto corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos escucharía lo que ambos se tenían que decir y después esperaría paciente su reacción, ¿Seria mas fuerte su amor por mi o por él?, corrí los más lejos que pude y me senté junto a un árbol concentrado en la mente de Jacob, el seguía planeando que decirle, y qué hacer si lo rechazaba, el tiempo se acababa así que se aventuro aparecer indiferente y a usar una sucia táctica el chantaje ¡Maldito!, quería correr llevármela lejos de allí, pero ya no podía, no sin antes conocer la verdad que ocultaba , sabía muy bien que era la única forma obligándola, .La conversación inicio y para entonces estaba muy nervioso , enojado y celoso , cada palabra pronunciada era un latigazo en mi pobre y viejo corazón , una pequeña tortura que un humano no podría soportar nunca, todo esto me recordó como hace ya tantos años sentí mi corazón explotar y arder justo antes de extinguir su latido para siempre, y Jacob empezó con su artimaña, y ella estaba cayendo en sus redes tan fácil , mentira tras mentira fue soltando, empezó a hablar sobre cómo sería mejor morir en manos de los neófitos , y Bella desesperada le rogaba por qué no lo hiciera, él la reto sabiendo muy bien que sus deseos se verían cumplidos en poco tiempo

-¿Quieres besarme, Jacob?-Dolor sentí por primera vez el dolor, porque lo que yo antes llamaba dolor no se le comparaba a esta sensación

Trate de ignorar lo que seguían diciéndose pero no podía, me sentí a morir cuando Jacob la empezó a besar en su mente pude ver claramente que ella se resistía , el con su sucia boca la acariciaba y la apretaba un poco más a él, sus manos la tocaban y acariciaban insistentemente, de pronto algo inesperado ocurrió ella le devolvió el beso y lo acerco mas a ella su cuerpo lo reclamaba a él , ella nunca me beso así , yo nunca la bese así , ¿Lograría todo lo que él podía darle separarnos?, maldita sea porque no podía ser yo un humano, corrí lejos de la escena lo más lejos posible para poder ahogar sus pensamientos nos soportaba verla en sus brazos, nos soportaba verla amarlo a él, quería acabar con él pero jamás lo haría no ahora que ella había demostrado amarlo, fingiría eso haría, ocultaría mi dolor y esperaría paciente hasta que ella me contara lo sucedido, me inmutaría y aceptaría fuese cual fuese su decisión aunque en eso pereciera por completo mi corazón la dejaría ser feliz aunque fuese con él, ella sería feliz no importaba nada solo ella mi amor , mi vida.


End file.
